villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Duck Vader
Duck Vader is a minor character on Tiny Toon Adventures but is the main antagonist of the second episode of Season 1, A Quack in the Quarks. Duck Vader's appearance is similar to Darth Vader's, except that he is much shorter and his helmet's mouthpiece resembles a duckbill. A Quack in the Quarks Duck Vader (a pun on the word "Duck" and the famous Star Wars villain, Darth Vader) plans to destroy Planet X, so Frank and Ollie are sent by the Planet Elders to find the bravest, strongest and fastest leader. Although Plucky has little success in the qualification tests, he, Frank and Ollie are sent to stop Duck Vader anyway. Duck Vader abducts them and with his "stormtrooper" minions, chases after them when they try to escape. Meanwhile, Buster, Babs, and Hamton borrow the 1953 Duck Dodgers rocket and dress in Star Wars-esque attire in an attempt to rescue Plucky. During their escape, Plucky tries to boost Frank and Ollie's spirits with various metaphors, with little success. Back at the spaceship parking lot, Duck Vader uses his voice synthesizer to imitate Buster Bunny in trouble to capture Hamton. In his attempt to destroy Planet X, Buster uses sleeping gas on his troops, preventing the destruction. Outraged, he makes Plucky and his friends stand on the platform next to the cannon, threatening to destroy Hamton if they refuse. As they stand on the platform, Frank and Ollie escape and toss some ketchup on Duck Vader, causing Chewcudda (their alien bull who goes ballistic at the sight of anything that is the color red) to charge at Duck Vader, slamming him across the room into his cannon computer and knocking him out. This causes the computer screen to change from "DESTROY GOOD GUYS" to "DESTROY SHIP", as the colossal cannon changes directions and sends a large blast throughout the ship, blowing it up. Duck Vader gets arrested and Frank and Ollie become Planet X's new leaders. Appearances in Video Games Duck Vader appears as a secret boss in Tiny Toon Adventures for the NES if the number of carrots collected in any stage is any multiple of eleven. If the player can defeat him without losing a life in the process, they will gain three extra lives (assuming the lives don't exceed the life limit). He also appears as the final boss of Buster Busts Loose for the SNES. To defeat him, Buster must snatch his laser from him and use it to zap him several times. Here, Duck Vader is a costumed Plucky, whereas on the show and in the NES game, he was a completely different character. Quotes *"Who dawes stand in Duck Vadew's way of destwoying Pwanet X?" *"I awso do magic twicks, wike making pigs disappeaw!" (after capturing Hamton) *"Five, fouw, thwee, two, one, fiwe! Oh, bwast! I said fiwe!" (after Buster uses sleeping gas on his storm "twoopers") *"I've been fwamed! Weally!" (after being arrested) Trivia *Like Elmer Fudd and Tweety Bird, Duck Vader is known for pronouncing his "L"s and "R"s like "W"s. Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Imprisoned Category:Video Game Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Strategic Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors